Can You Keep A Secret?
by sevvie loves draco
Summary: Draco told Ron a secret. A secret he wanted know one else to know. He poured out his soul to Ron and told him he would never hurt him or leave him. But Draco's foolish pride made him a liar. Draco must now choose between the two most important things in h
1. Chapter 1

**Can You Keep A Secret?**

**Chapter 1- Summer Memories**

"Harry, please don't," said Ron, pushing Harry away.

"Why?" asked Harry, moving closer, trying to kiss him.

"I'm just not in the mood," said Ron, turning and gazing out the window.

"You're never in the mood," said Harry with hurt in his voice, "I wish I knew what you're problem was."

Ron couldn't figure out what his problem was either. After all, he was heartbroken when Harry broke up with him, and now that they were together he should be happy. Be he was far from happy. An emptiness he had never known filled his soul, making it impossible for him to feel joy. Because, little did Harry know, over the summer Ron had been in heaven. He truly felt he had found the love of his life, that fateful summer day.

_Flashback_

_Ron was once again walking through the streets of town, in a daze as usual. But today he felt different. The fog of his brain was lifted slightly, as the strange feeling of being watched flowed through him. He kept looking around, expecting to see someone he knew, but he didn't. He went back to staring absentmindedly ahead, going through the horrible day of his and Harry's break-up. The scene played over and over in his head, like a broken record, taunting him, searing his soul with white hot sorrow. Tears stung his eyes as he hopped the fence and walked across the green meadow and into the shade of the woods that rested on the outskirts of town. When he had gone a little ways in, Ron sat down on the soft grass and leaned up against the trunk of a tree. He put his head in his hands and cried. Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder. Ron looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing there._

_"What do you want, Malfoy?" snapped Ron, quickly wiping away his tears as he stood._

_"I just wanted to see if you were all right," said Draco, "Is it a crime to care about someone else."_

_"I thought it was a crime for any Malfoy to care about any one other than himself," said Ron savagely, "And since when do you care about me?"_

_"I do care, I've always cared, you just never took the time to pay attention. All sixth year, I kept the taunts to a minimum. Just enough to let you see that I did like you." said Draco._

_"What are you talking about?" asked Ron._

_Draco took a step towards Ron._

_"I'm talking about how I would never hurt you, not like Harry did." Draco said._

_Ron looked at Draco's face for the first time since they started talking. He looked into his eyes and saw something there. Was it caring? Could it be love?_

_Before Ron could say another word, Draco bent closer and kissed him. Not just a regular kiss, but a passionate kiss. This was a kiss that burned through Ron like a roaring fire and pulled him toward Draco as though he were a magnet. This kiss was sweeter than anything either of them had tasted. This was kiss that started it all._

_End Flashback_

Yes, it _was_ the kiss that had started it all. From that moment through the rest of the summer, Ron had dated Draco. It had been the best summer of his life. Harry had never known and he never would know. Besides, what could Ron say? After all, that summer was only a memory now.

"I swear to god Parkinson, if you don't get off me I'll hex you," snapped Draco, pushing Pansy away from him.

"Draco, you shouldn't treat your girlfriend like this," said Pansy, looking hurt.

Draco laughed.

"You are not my girlfriend anymore, you know that," he said, "We broke up last summer and I'm not in a hurry to get back together again."

"What's your problem Draco?" asked Pansy, "You've changed."

"I haven't changed," Draco said, "And if I have a problem I'm not about to tell you because it's none of your business."

"Fine, forget it," snapped Pansy.

She stood and walked out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her. Draco sighed and leaned back in his seat. He had known he was gay for years and had tried to hide it from everyone else. It had worked and he had fooled them all. But when he tried to fool himself, it hadn't worked, especially when he had fallen for Ron in his fourth year. But he knew he didn't have a chance, Ron hated him and was going out with Harry at the time and they were deeply in love. Or so he thought. During the summer, Draco had followed Ron around and found out that Harry had broken up with Ron. Draco knew he shouldn't have felt happy, but he was. He had waited until the best possible moment to talk to Ron alone and when he had, a dam seemed to burst inside him and he had poured out his soul to Ron and had kissed him. He knew now that someone else knew his secret and that he could never go back to the time when everyone was ignorant to his sexuality. He then went on to tell Ron he would never hurt him or leave him like Harry did, but his pride had made him into a liar.

_Flashback_

_"Draco, what are you saying?" asked Ron. _

_"I'm saying that I can't see you anymore," said Draco, trying not o look at Ron._

_"B-but why?" asked Ron, his voice trembling._

_"My father's getting suspicious," said Draco, "and you know he can't know, he'd kill you."_

_"So. You said we'd make it through anything as long as we're together." said Ron, his eyes filling up with tears._

_"I'm sorry, but no one else can know about the real me, I've got a reputation to uphold," said Draco._

_"To hell with your reputation!" cried Ron, "You said you'd never leave me and never hurt me like Harry did, but now I can see it was all just a lie. You're no better than he is." _

_"Ron, I didn't lie to you, it's just-"_

_Ron cut him off, as tears spilled down his cheeks._

_"Never mind, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anymore lies and I never want to see you again."_

_He turned and started to run down the alley._

_"Ron, wait!" yelled Draco._

_But Ron was already out of sight and couldn't, or wouldn't, hear him._

_End Flashback_

Ron was right. Draco was a liar and he cared more about his pride and reputation. What he wouldn't give to have Ron back, to hold him in his arms, to feel his caress, to taste his lips once more.

But he knew it could never be that way again. He knew he would never again feel the happiness that Ron's laughter had always given him.


	2. Chapter 2Uncontrolled Emotions

**Chapter 2-**

Ron finally pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up as the Hogwarts Express slowed to a stop. Throwing his cloak around his shoulders, Ron strode out after Harry into the emptying train corridor. As he passed by the emptying compartments, a flash of white-blonde hair caught Ron's eye. Looking through a crack in the compartment's curtains, Ron saw Draco rummaging through his trunk. As he straightened, Ron could see he was bared chested. The sight made him burn with longing. Then he saw that Draco was shaking his head and laughing, a small, sexy maid outfit in his hand. Ron remebered the day they had bought it. He and Draco had been out window shopping and Draco had told him to pick a shop at random and that, no matter what the shop was, Draco would buy him something. When he picked, Ron and Draco had found themselves in a Muggle shop filled with exotic women's bras, panties, a sexy nightwear. Ron told Draco to pick another shop, but Draco, true to his promise, went ahead and bought Ron the the outfit. That night Ron got a chance to model it for Draco and then...

The rest was history. Pulling himself out of his memory, Ron saw Draco throw the outfit against the window, a look of anger on his face. Ron gasped, hurt that Draco seemed to act as though all that had happened disgusted him. Because Ron walked away quickly, tears blurring his vision, he never saw Draco grab the dress off the floor, bury his face in it, and sob uncontrolably.

"Draco what's wrong? You haven't touch your dinner or your dessert," said Pansy, touching him on the arm.

"Nothing," he said pushing her away.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm just...tired. I hope dinner gets over soon."

As soon as he said it the platters of food vanished and Dumbledore stood to bid them all good night. Draco slipped through the crowd of weary students as fast as he could to get away from Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. As he made his way through the Great Hall doors and out into the Entrance Hall, Draco looked back to see if he was being followed and slammed right into someone.

"Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?" he snapped as he stood.

Looking down to see who it was he had run into, Draco found himself staring into Ron's shocked face. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him. All the things he had wanted to tell Ron since their breakup threatened to escape from his mind and burst out of his mouth.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley," Draco spat at Ron.

God, how it hurt to be horrible to Ron, especially when he saw the look of hurt on his face, no matter how hard Ron tried to hide it. Walking away, Draco tried to hold back the tears that threatened to flow from his eyelids. As soon as he was away from the crowd, Draco roke into a run and headed for the Slytherin common room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Sweet Dreams and Broken Hearts**

Ron was lying on his back in his bed, sleeping lightly. When he felt a light kiss brush across his lips, he opened his eyes to find Draco straddled on top of him. Draco smiled, a look of pure love and wanting in his eyes. He bent over and started kissing Ron's neck, each kiss like the flutter of butterfly wings on Ron's skin. Ron couldn't believe what was happeneing, it was a dream come to life. He hungrily accepted the kiss Draco had now planted on his lips, wanting to once again taste the sweet, intoxicating flavor of Draco's lips. But something felt wrong. This was _not_ Draco.

Ron opened his eyes and saw, not Draco, but Harry on top of him. Harry tried kissing him again, but Ron sat up, pushing him away.

"Finally, you're up. I thought I was going to have to do that all morning," said Harry, smiling, "Come on, we have to get to breakfast, McGonagall's passing out schedules today, remember?"

Harry, already fully dressed, got off the bed and headed down the stairs.

"I'll be waiting in the common room," he said without looking back.

Ron just sat on the bed, tears stinging his eyes. Harry had never woken him up with kisses before. Draco always had though, the nights they had snuck out and made love in a clearing in the woods. Or when Ron had snuck some Floo powder and traveled to Draco's house when his parents' were out or asleep. Draco had _always_ woken him with kisses, and that usually led to them making love once again. They had had sex quite often, but Harry and Ron had never had such intamacy. Until Draco came along, Ron had never been ready for such a big step. But when Draco had finally persuaded Ron to have sex, it felt so right to be with Draco like that; their bodies entwined, riding the ultimate rollercoaster of passion. Ron knew he would never feel that way with Harry.

"Come on, what's taking so long?"

Harry's cry had broken through the veil of memories that blocked Ron's mind and reminded him that Harry was still waiting. He had to get down to breakfast soon or he wouldn't get his course schedule, then he'd be in real trouble. After dressing quickly Ron grabbed his bag, opened the door, and ran down the stairs.

"Ron, watch it! You're potion is going to boil over," cried Hermione.

"Oh, shit!"

Ron quickly stirred his potion counterclockwise ten times. He had left it to come to a boil like his instructions had said, but had almost ruined it by letting boil too long. He couldn't afford to get any more bad marks in Potions, his mum would kill him.

"What were you thinking about Ron?" asked Hermione, "You were totally spacing out."

"Nothing really, just how much I wish it was still summer vacation," said Ron.

Which was actually true. He did want it to still be summer vacation, because that meant he could have possibly had more time to be with Draco. He had also been remembering all the good times he had spent with Draco and how much fun they'd had together. But it could never go back to the way it was. Draco had made that perfectly clear with his little display last night in the Entrance Hall. Thinking about it made Ron so angry he wanted to punch a hole through the wall. All Draco seemed to care about was his stupid reputation.

"Your potions should now be at the last stage of their preparation," said Snape, "You will now need to leave them here over night to simmer. Class is dismissed."

Tossing his supplies into his bag, Ron glanced across the room at Draco. When Draco saw him looking, he smirked and wrapped his arm around Pansy's waist. Ron's vision seemed to go red with anger and jealousy.

_Well, two can play at that game_, he thought. He threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed Harry's hand, looking back at Draco and grinning maliciously. As he walked out Ron took another look back at Draco and saw his face getting madder by the second. It made him feel extremely happy, but also extremely sad.

Draco couldn't beleive his eyes. Ron was playing with him. He was such a prat.

_Well then_, thought Draco, _I'll just do something he'll never expect, something I've never done before._

As they reached the exit of the dungeons, Draco and Pansy had to seperate. Draco looked around and saw that Ron was watching him. It was the perfect moment.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Draco said and then he did it.

He grabbed Pansy by the back of her head and kissed her full on the mouth. It lasted for a few seconds and when Draco emerged he smiled in satisfaction at the look on Ron's face. It was a look of pure hatred and jealousy.

" I gotta go Harry," he heard Ron say, "I don't feel well."

And as Ron pushed past him towards the stairs, he looked Draco right in the eyes. And what Draco saw there made him want to break down and cry. He saw tears flowing down Ron's cheeks and saw a saddess greater than any he had ever seen before. As Ron hurried off Draco wanted to call out to him, but he held his tongue and made his way towards his next class. His body felt empty and his heart felt as though it was breaking into a million pieces. There was no way now that Ron forgive him.


End file.
